Talk:Valor Surcoat
Defense Rating The surcoat actually gives 55 DEF. It's mislabeled ingame (just as Assassin's Culotte used to be) as giving 51 DEF. You can look at the JP description and equip it to verify this. --Ichthyos 00:26, 6 July 2006 (PDT) I thought so. I read about the JP description showing a different DEF number than the NA version, but I didn't know if the JP or NA description was right, so I went off what I saw. --Snowknight 00:27, 6 July 2006 (PDT) I did confirm it does give a 55 def, even though the in game image says 51. I don't think this should require image deletion since the image supplied is still the current in game image. However I will submit a bug report to SE to see if they can correct this problem in a future update to have the in game image corrected. --Wayka 19:19, 6 September 2006 (PDT) The image was correct before a previous update... It just needs to be updated, which is why I tagged it for deletion. --Jesyvut 22:30, 6 September 2006 (EDT) Then you shouldn't need it for deletion, but you can use the tag instead, so it flags it that the image needs updated, no need to delete the image entirely. I checked the current in game image with a friend that was wearing it, and it still says DEF 51 in the game, at least the NA version does. --Wayka 19:35, 6 September 2006 (PDT) You are very correct, checked myself also^^ Changed to Picture Replace --Jesyvut 22:56, 6 September 2006 (EDT) I obtained a snapshot of the current in game image today and uploaded for the time being. The current in game image still says DEF 51. As mentioned above I did submit a bug report to SE about this, I will update the picture once they make the correction on the game side. --Wayka 16:10, 7 September 2006 (PDT) :How the bloody hell do you (or SE in this case) mis-translate a NUMBER?! {/sigh} But onto something wiki related, should the "note" on the correction be closer to the image, or left at the bottom of the page? Chernabog 04:53, 2 October 2006 (EDT) The page is small enough that you can see the disclaimer in the same screen as the image, so there should be no confusion. --Chrisjander 09:23, 2 October 2006 (EDT) ---- The image and statistics both now clearly read 55, I don't see a need for the notes section anymore. -- 20:03, 10 July 2007 (CDT) But it's fun to know SE's blunders hehe Firewall 23:25, 30 October 2007 (UTC) Augments and new patch notes Some of the armor in the newest patch now instead of saying "Enhances ???" say "Augments ???" Augmenting something is different from Enhancing. From digging through it looks as if Valor Surcoat Augments Cover. Until people can verify if the item has changed to correspond to the new addition and if anyone can test its effects the verification tag will stay. I left the Enhances Cover portion in to leave the information that was there before to stay until we have further information of Augments. Onjage 00:09, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Seems like everything is fine with it now, just need to update the picture with the new "Augment" label. Onjage 12:05, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Does the DMG-> MP effect only take effect when your hit from actually covering? or just using Cover in general? :*Was wondering the same thing. Could I (after I eventually get this piece) use Cover and not actually have to be in position, or taking damage in place of someone else and still get the MP?